Parallel
by when-the-silence-ends
Summary: Two years after Tom Riddle's defeat, Harry Potter is the poster child of "The New Wizarding World". Death eaters are still an unwelcome menace and the ministry is still in shambles; but progress is being made. Until, one day Harry disappears and no one knows where he went. (full summery inside)
1. Information

**Parallel**

 _Two years after Tom Riddle's defeat, Harry Potter is the poster child of "The New Wizarding World". Death eaters are still an unwelcome menace and the ministry is still in shambles; but progress is being made. Until, one day Harry disappears and no one knows where he went. While his family and friends search relentlessly for him, he's been summoned to a parallel world where Voldemort is just coming to power. Forced to fulfill another prophecy and be the poster child for the light once more, Harry struggles to lead people who aren't ready to face the reality of war._

* * *

This is a working summery for a story I am in the process of planning. I'll start writing it once in farther along with Desperation. Take this time to ask any questions, or to give me any sugestions of things your like to see. I would love to hear your opinion of this as it'll help me make it better.

It's rated M because of the darker themes and for mentions of and general descriptions of death. This story is going to be darker than most of which I have posted. The parallel versions of his family and friends aren't going to easily accept him and his way of thinking. The main theme in this is that Harry is witnessing everything he dreamed about before and it's not his and never will be.

Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome.

coco

Haley


	2. One: The Traveler

_I decided to post the first chapter so you get a feel for the story. I won't post more until I get to chapter ten of Desperation because updating that story is my main prority (on ff) right now. Please enjoy._

* * *

 **Parallel**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

 _The Traveler_

* * *

Lily Potter nee Evans found herself in the Black library long into the early hours for the upteenth time since she heard the prophecy months ago. Today, unlike all those before she was into something. The book in front of her had all the information she had been searching for these past few months.

"James! James! I finally found it!" She called out, breaking the silence that had fallen over her temporary home.

There was a loud clatter as the three other inhabitants of the house made their way up stairs and into the library.

"You found a way to do it?" Remus asked, his eyes lit up with a thirst for knowledge.

"I told you Sirius' library would have something in it to help us." James said picking up the old book off the table his wife was seated at.

"So you really think we'll be able to pull this off?" Sirius asked quietly. "Summoning someone from a different universe."

"It has to Sirius." Lily replied solemnly. "Or we're all doomed.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood from his chair at the end of the kitchen table when the last person he called to headquarters took their seat.

"Every one of you here has heard it before," He said as an introduction. "But, I'll repeat it once more before we get to the reason I called you here.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... Born to those of another world, an equal with power the dark lord knows not... The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches."

"Albus," Harry Potter spoke from the other end of the table. "Isn't it dangerous to keep speaking the prophecy since he-who-must-not-be-named doesn't know about it."

"Yes Mr. Potter you are correct to be cautious." Albus said almost patronizingly. "But it is indirectly the reason I called you here."

Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the only people beside Harry who didn't know what the meeting was about leaned forward in interest. Alice Longbottom shared a look with her best friend Lily Potter and leaned back in her chair. Her husband sat beside her, an unreadable look on his face. Their son Neville sat next to Harry, his attention fully on the old wizard.

"What do you mean Indirectly?" Tonks said unable to stop the words from leaving her mouth.

"As you all know, the person this prophecy is about is not of our world." Dumbledore continued as if he was never interrupted. "I called you here Today because we've found a way to bring this person here and bind them to complete the prophecy."

"We don't even know if we'll be able to trust this person.." Moody said in his typical manner. "They could just arrive and kill is all."

"He'd be weak, the ritual weakens the traveler. I doubt he'd be able to cast a spell." Lily said in an attempt to reassure the old auror.

"Why would he kill is?" Harry asked. "He's destined to kill he-who-must-not-be-named."

Albus, seeing the conversation was heading towards a debate, cleared his throat to get the attention back on him. "You all know Voldemort is rising in power. We don't have the time to hesitate in making a move to fight him." He said a bit too calmly. "So I'd like to perform this ritual today. Of course all of you must be willing. If you don't wish to be apart of this you may leave now."

No one made a move to get up, and after a moment Dumbledore spoke again. "I see all of you have made your decision. Lily, why don't you lead us in the ritual."

* * *

Harry James Potter had just apparated home from a particular nasty fight with death eaters. He knew he should have gone to Saint Mungo's first but he found himself wanting to sleep at least once in his own bed. Even if he had been living in his and Ginny's flat for almost five months now, he had yet to sleep in his own bed. He find himself either asleep on the couch, away at the Burrow, or in a bed and Saint Mungo's.

He had just slipped off his shoes and socks when a rush of dizziness swept over him. He assumed the cause was the laceration on his chest from a well aimed cutting curse was the cause until his vision went black and his stomach churned as if he was traveling by portkey.

When his bare feet landed unsteadily on cool hardwood flooring, he drew his wand from its holster on his leg. His vision was butted with pain and the loss of his glasses, which fell from his face when he landed.

"Accio." He muttered without really thinking. He caught his glasses and put them on in one movement.

James and Lily stated at the dirt and blood stained man in front of them in shock. He was their son, well not _their_ son, but a version of him. His hair was longer and messier, and he had a few noticeable scars on his face and arms. The most noticeable one was shaped liked lightning on his forehead. But, the man was most definitely Harry Potter.

Alice and Frank moved to the couple's side in an instant. Their main focus was on supporting their friends. The other people in the room were watching the traveler closely. None of them besides Remus noticed the blood dripping onto the floor.

"He's hurt, I reckon the traveling made any injuries he had worse." The werewolf observed.

"The lad is an auror." Moody said from his spot behind Harry. His wand didn't waver but his time suggested he was impressed.

"A team leader too." Kingsley said from Harry's left side. "Look at his badge."

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked, already processing the situation. "What did you do?"

"Harry, I presume you already have an idea, why don't you share-" Albus began but Harry cut him off with a look.

"I really don't what to deal with your round-about way of dealing with this Albus. Someone explain to me what exactly is going on here."

"Harry, uh that is your name right?" Alice said her eyes on the blood showing through his robes. "Why don't you let me heal you first and then we'll tell you everything.."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'd rather know the situation before I let you do anything." Harry said, his voice colder than everyone was used to.

"We summoned you here from your world so you can fulfill a prophecy and defeat he-who-must-not-be-named." This world's Harry said, not bothering with sugarcoating it.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered, eyes on his counterpart. "What is this prophecy?"

"Do you think it'll be wise to tell him?" Neville asked, speaking up for the first time that day.

"The last time someone kept the contents of a prophecy from me, Tom Riddle used my lack of knowledge against me, and my godfather, the only living family I had left died." Harry said before anyone else could say anything.

"Later, right now it is imperative that you let Alice and Lily heal you. After you are well again we will speak of everything that led to us bringing you here." Albus tried to reason.

Harry observed everyone in the room, not allowing any emotion to be felt while he was in the center of attention. He wouldn't even allow himself to feel the pain of the cut on his chest which was made worse by the traveling, or the other similar injuries scattered around his body. Realizing he really had no choice, he sighed and met his mother's counterpart's eyes. "Fine, but you must tell me everything, if you don't I can't properly do what you summoned me for." He said, and moved back and collapsed in the nearest recliner as he succumbed to the pain.

* * *

 _The rest of the chapters will be longer but I felt this was the best place to end this chapter. I know it's a bit awkward but with the information the next few chapters give it would be too much if I added more._

 _I'm looking for a beta for this story when it gets to that point, but mainly for Desperation. If you know someone, or are one go ahead and PM me._

 _Your thoughts and opinions are always welcome! Thanks for reading!_

 _xoxo_

 _Haley_


	3. Two: Familiar Faces

_I've actually had this in my drive for awhile, it's about time I posted it. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Parallel**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

* * *

 _Familiar Faces_

* * *

Alice Longbottom cast a diagnostic spell on the traveler as soon as he fell unconscious. Her eyes narrowed as she started reading the different colors that hovered over his body. Lily Potter, her best friend made a displeased noise as she had difficulties pulling open the traveler's robe.

"Stupid spelled robes, how do you bloody-" Lily's mumbling was cut off.

"Here, let me help." Nymphadora said and managed to do what Lily couldn't with practiced ease. "There's a trick to it."

Alice let out an undignified sound and she read his most recent injuries. Lily was already stopping the bleeding which was one of the more pressing issue at the moment. "Frank, can you get me some of that dark blue potion in the small left pocket of my bag." She asked her husband, nodding slightly when he held up the correct potion.

"Isn't this supposed to help with the effects of the cruciatus curse?" He asked, looking to the boy skeptically. "He didn't look like he was..."

"Oh this isn't anything compared to some of the injuries he's had in the past. He's been poisoned with basilisk venom, been hit with a curse that's darker than any I've seen before, _twice_ , he's had both of the minor unforgivable curses on him more than once..." She trailed off as Lily stepped away from the traveler; her face white.

Alice moved forward and started spelling the few potions she gathered into his stomach. When she got to the last one, she began to apply a few healing salves to his bruises and cuts as Lily gathered the materials so they could treat the cut on his chest. They moved as one, Lily taking Alice place over the boy.

"Alice?" Lily said quietly, though the other girl had no trouble hearing her. "You don't think we abused him in his world do you?"

"He said that his only living family he had left was his godfather." Sirius said his voice rough in comparison. "It's weird to know I'm dead somewhere else."

"Don't worry Lils, I'm sure he can explain when he wakes up." James reassured his wife, being his usual optimistic self,

Twenty or so minutes later both healers were exhausted and frazzled. It was unsettling to be treating these kind of injuries on Harry, even if he wasn't their Harry.

"He shouldn't wake up-" Lily started to say when a groan from the traveler cut her off.

"He shouldn't be able to wake up soon, just as he should have been able to stand when he arrived." Alice grumbled, her nose scrunching up in irritation.

"He's destined to kill Voldemort, I would assume that makes him pretty strong." Kingsley Shacklebolt said his deep voice cutting the tension in the air.

His wand didn't waver, it's end pointed directly at the waking traveler's heart.

Alice studied the boy intently, looking for anything that would explain what she learned while she healed him. He had woke sooner than anyone was really prepared for. His movements made every wizard tense and uneasy. His eyes opened, letting them see his darkest secrets for a few short seconds.

* * *

Harry woke up and immediately felt the signs of multiple potions working through his body and the heaviness of a few healing salves on most of his injuries. He shifted in the familiar and uncomfortable chair he fell in an hour or so earlier. When his eyes adjusted, he searched the room for exit and entry points, feeling uneasy since he couldn't see properly. Harry was really wishing he got his vision fixed like Ron suggested some time ago.

"Glasses?" He asked, holding his hand out expectantly,

"Here." One of the unfamiliar woman said as she dropped them in his hand. "They had to be repaired."

He let out a pained grunt as he sat up and pulled on his glasses, His eyes widened and he couldn't conceal the surprise and sadness from showing in his face. Harry had realized that people who were dead were alive. He remembered that he'd recognized Sirius' voice along with Moody's.

"Albus." Harry began, his face clearing of emotion. "Explain why you brought me here."

"Hey! What makes you think you can talk to him like that?" His counterpart asked angrily.

"I can ask the man anything I like. He owes me answers, you all do! You people kidnapped me to fight your war. I'd rather get it over with so I can get home. I have a job, a life. Without me there the progress I've made in rebuilding the ministry will-" Harry stopped his ranting and focused himself.

"I see, my boy, what is it that you'd like to know?" The aging man said to placate him.

"You spoke of a prophecy."

"Yes, but before that we should start from the beginning. You see about five years ago a wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort-"

"His real name is Tom Riddle; he went to Hogwarts just before you became headmaster." Harry said cutting him off, irritated that they weren't using _his_ real name. "He was prefect when The Chamber of Secrets opened and a student was murdered by the monster within it."

"If I may continue." Albus said, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Voldemort has spent an unknown amount of years quietly gathering followers. It wasn't until about five years ago that his followers started to attack other wizards and eventually muggles. I started the Order a year later when I realized Voldemort is someone we can't ignore. Members of the order came to realize that many of Voldemort's followers were in influential positions in the ministry and are doing their best to keep it from falling.

"We've been fighting him and his followers for a few years now with no real progress on either side, that was until a few months ago when I was speaking with a friend when she spoke the prophecy." Albus paused for a moment, watching Harry's reaction carefully. "Unfortunately it was overheard by one of his followers and we lost any advantage we held over him. Then Lily Potter found a ritual that we used to summon you, giving us the advantage we need to win the war."

"What's the prophecy?" Harry asked, anger dripping from every word. "I'm quite familiar with them, and I'd rather know what is expected of me."

 _Or confirm it_ , he thought darkly.

Albus hesitated only a second before he told him. Harry paled with each word, confirming the thing he feared most about the situation and it made the anger book up in his chest. Based on everything Hermione had ever told him about prophecies Harry knew that the prophecy from his own world would have as much to do with this Voldemort as it had with the one back in his world.

His eyes seemed to dull as he spoke. "In my world there was a prophecy involving me and Tom as well. If I remember the facts correctly, it will be just as important as the one spoken here. My friend Hermione would be able to tell you more about the intricacies of interdimensional travel better that I can."

Lily was always able to read her son better than anyone else but she couldn't read this Harry. It unnerved her more than anything else about him. He wasn't _her_ son. She knew that, but he is what her son could have been if things were just a little bit different. That terrified her.

"Don't you dare speak her name!" This world's Harry yelled, the death of his best friend still fresh in his mind.

"Look, _Harry_ , in case you haven't noticed, I wasn't talking about _your_ Hermione." Harry said sharply. "If you have nothing useful to say would you mind shutting up and letting the big kids talk."

He felt bad for the last comment right after it left his mouth. Just because he was mad, didn't mean Harry had to turn into Draco. He let his breath out loudly and moved his eyes to his seething parents, both were glaring at him. If looks could kill I'd be dead already, he mused. He resisted the urge to pull his wand out of its holster, that would help any at the moment. Maybe he could have responded a little less Slytherin.

"What is your prophecy?" Remus asked evenly.

Harry looked up at him, failing at hiding his emotions. He had forgotten Lupin was here. Looking at this Remus, seeing how young and happy broke something inside him. He missed Remus so much, he had been something like an uncle and a father to Harry, especially in the brief time he had with him before everything went to shit at the end of his sixth year. He got lost in his memories and a small sad smile slipped on his face. With a subtle shake of his head, Harry focused back on the present. The smile left his face as he prepared to tell them the prophecy which seemed would always hang over him, no matter what he did.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not." He had to push himself to continue. "And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Sirius stared at the traveler- no Harry- in shock. A feeling of immense guilt and self-hatred overcame him after he processed the words Harry spoke. _And… either must die at the hand of the other… neither can live while the other survives..._ By summoning him here they had sentenced him to death. By the looks of things, Sirius noted, I'm the only one who noticed.

* * *

 _Welp, what do you think? Thanks for reading._

 _-Haley_


End file.
